narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5
|image name=Ultimate Ninja 5.jpg |english=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5 |unnamed=No |kanji=ナルト- 疾風伝 ナルティメットアクセル2 |romaji=Naruto Shippūden: Narutimetto Akuseru 2 |game system=PlayStation 2 |series=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja |previous=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4 |next=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |japanese release=December 20, 2007 |english release=November 27, 2009 }} is the fifth instalment in the Ultimate Ninja series. Gameplay One of the new gameplay additions is the introduction of assist characters. Assist characters are chosen during character selection, and can be called in during a match to deal extra damage. Certain combinations of characters create unique jutsu in a match; these combinations reflect the associations of those characters in the anime and manga. Many of the characters' techniques from the previous game were updated. There are many updated ultimate techniques, including the aforementioned assist-specific ones. Summons have been removed from the game. The assist characters cannot be turned off. The game also includes an RPG mode where players can roam sections of the village and interact with the surroundings of the story and villagers. Plot Overview The plot is separated into eight acts. There is also an extra act. They are directly related to Kazekage Rescue Mission and the Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission. Playable Characters All of Konoha 11, Sasuke Uchiha, and the Three Sand Siblings are available in both pre- and post-timeskip outfits. Parenthesis indicate a character's Awakening Mode(s). Playable Locations * Konohagakure (during the day) * Sunagakure (during the day) * Five-Seal Barrier Cliff (during the day) * Akatsuki Hideout (during the night) * Land of Rivers Falls (during the day) * Twilight Cliff (Land of Rivers Forest fight Kakashi & Naruto vs Deidara) (during the afternoon) * Training Ground (during the day) * Konohagakure Forest (during the day) * Forest of Death (during the afternoon) * Valley of the End (during the evening) * Konohagakure Gate (during the day) * Sunagakure Gate (during the day) * Great Naruto Bridge (during the day) * Chūnin Exams Stadium (during the day) * Tanzaku Town Outskirts (during the day) * Moonlit Field (during the night) * Blue Sky Plain (during the day) * Mirage Desert (during the day) * Orochimaru's Hideout (during the day) * Foundation's Hideout * Altar of Orochi * Tenchi Bridge (during the day) * Top of Lookout Tower (during the day) * Tanzaku Town (during the afternoon) Trivia * In the Master Mode, in one of the playable missions, if in a certain conversation with Jiraiya and Tsunade the player answers yes to Jiraiya's question, it will be meet Kasumi again from Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: Phantom Fortress. * If the player has a saved file of Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4, he will receive letters from Aoi instead of an orphaned girl from a previous mission. * Due to time constraints and dubbing issues, the game never released in the US, and the EU version is subtitled, lacking any dubbed tracks. * This game is the only one in the Ultimate Ninja series to not have any removed material from the Japanese version: Ultimate Ninja had Naruto's transformation and Sasuke's transformation removed, and re-added as different characters; Ultimate Ninja 2 had Dotō Kazahana removed from the character list, since Ninja Clash In The Land of Snow was not released in the US yet; Ultimate Ninja 3's character's picture were more well-drawn, and the game also came with an OVA giving hints of the Ultimate Contest's crystals locations; and Ultimate Ninja 4 had a separate Plus version with remastered soundtrack. External Links * Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 official Japanese webpage